Tiny Toon Adventures: Class of 2009 - Episode 2: Zarner Zaniness
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: There are three new students at Acme Looniversity, and each one stars in a cartoon.
1. New Students

Buster stood at the entrance of Acme Loo, with three new students. They looked similar to Pakko, Makko, and Jot. The first one looked like Makko, but with no hat or glasses, and his shirt was dark blue. He also had longer legs. "I'm Takko," he said. The second one looked like Pakko, but with a yellow-green shirt instead of a yellow one. He held up a sign saying "I'm Jakko." The third one looked like Jot, but her flower was blue, her shirt was orange with no flower on it, and her skirt was orange as well. "I'm Zot," she said. "We're the Zarner siblings!" Takko, Jakko, and Zot said together. "This first cartoon will star Takko," said Buster.

* * *

_Takko is the oldest of the trio, like Yakko, and Zot is the youngest, like Dot. Jakko mainly speaks Finnish, but he can read, write, and understand English. Right now, he only speaks English when reading something or saying something with another character or a group of characters. He'll speak more English as my stories go on. His name, however, is pronounced with an English J, not a Finnish J. Additionally, Zot sounds like Dot with Wakko's accent. Also, "Zarner" does not rhyme with "Warner." It's pronounced "ZAR-ner," not "ZOR-ner."_


	2. That's a Stretch!

Buster gave the Zarner siblings a tour around Acme Looniversity. He finished with the school library. "This is the library of Acme Loo," he said. "We have all kinds of books, music, and videos here." "Amazing," said Takko. "_Hämmästyttävää, todellakin_," said Jakko. His sign read "AMAZING, INDEED." "I've already found an Animaniacs video," said Zot. "Well," said Buster, "you'll have to put it back for now. It's time for class." The Zarner siblings followed Buster into cartoon logic class, which was taught by Elmer Fudd, who had a balloon in his hand. "You'ww notice that in my hand, I have a bawwoon," he said. "Now, I wiww bwow it up." He blew up the balloon, and it floated up. "Any type of gas wiww do fow making a bawwoon, ow any sowt of object you can bwow up, fwoat," he explained. "_Onko hän aina puhua noin_?" asked Jakko, his sign reading "DOES HE ALWAYS TALK LIKE THAT?" "Yes," said Buster. "He always talks like that." "Who are those three?" asked Babs. "They're the Zarner siblings," explained Buster. "The one in the blue is Takko, the one in the yellow-green is Jakko, and the one in the orange is Zot." Then the bell rang. "Cwass dismissed," said Elmer. "Now we're going to the library," said Buster. "All right!" said the Zarner siblings together. At the library, Makko was looking at books and saw one on the very top shelf. "And I'm not tall enough to reach it," he said. He looked for the ladder, but then he saw Elmyra using it to chase Furrball, who was on the same shelf as the book Makko wanted. "Furrball," he said, "if you see a book on that shelf that's yellow-green, can you get it for me?" "I'll try," said Furrball. When he reached the book, however, Elmyra had caught up to him. "Sorry, Makko," he said. "I gotta go now!" Makko went to get the ladder, but now Calamity was on it! "I'll need someone tall for this," said Makko. "Someone tall?" said Takko from behind him. Makko looked behind him. There was Takko, with his legs short now. "Perhaps I can be of help," he said. His legs stretched up so he could reach the book, which he got, after which his legs shrunk back and he handed Makko the book. "Is this the book you wanted?" he asked. "Yes, it is," said Makko. "Thank you."

* * *

_I have just demonstrated what I mean about Jakko and his holding up signs to translate his Finnish lines, which I get at a translation website. Additionally, Takko has the ability to stretch and shrink his legs whenever he wants._


	3. Up next, Jakko!

Buster was in the main hall of Acme Loo, with the Zarner siblings behind him. "You've just seen Takko star in a cartoon," he said. "Now you'll see Jakko star in one."


	4. Crossing the Finnish Line

The Zarner siblings left the library and went to lunch. They sat across from Pakko, Makko, and Jot. Takko noticed that Makko was looking at Elmyra and making a beat with his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Remember when Elmyra did the Name Game?" replied Makko. "Yes," said Takko. "I've seen that before." "That's the beat I'm making," explained Makko. "Can you do me?" asked Takko. "What's your name?" asked Makko. "Takko," said Takko. "Okay, then," said Makko. "Takko, Takko, bo-Bakko, banana-fanna fo-Fakko, fee, fi, mo-Makko, Takko!" "How about Jakko?" asked Takko. Jakko smiled. "Jakko, Jakko, bo-Bakko, banana-fanna fo-Fakko, fee, fi, mo-Makko, Jakko!" sang Makko. "How about me? My name is Zot," said Zot. Makko said, "That's easy. Zot, Zot, bo-Bot, banana-fanna fo-Fot, fee, fi, mo-Mot, Zot!" "How about you, me, and Jot?" asked Pakko. "That's easy as well," said Makko. "Pakko, Pakko, bo-Bakko, banana-fanna fo-Fakko, fee, fi, mo-Makko, Pakko! Makko, Makko, bo-Bakko, banana-fanna fo-Fakko, fee, fi, mo-Akko, Makko! Jot, Jot, bo-Bot, banana-fanna fo-Fot, fee, fi, mo-Mot, Jot!" "_Entä Elmyra_?" asked Jakko. His sign read "WHAT ABOUT ELMYRA?" "Okay," said Makko. "Elmyra, Myra, bo-Byra, banana-fanna fo-Fyra, fee, fi, mo-Yra, Elmyra!" At recess, everyone played Vacuum Freeze Tag, which Makko came up with himself. One player was the vacuum, and that player would tag the other players. The first player tagged by the vacuum would be the power-up player. The power-up player would walk around the playing field, and when they get tagged, they come up with a random power-up. The power-up player would be the next vacuum at the end of the game, when there was only one non-vacuum besides the power-up player. When players got tagged, they would be (literally) frozen for 5 seconds, then they would unfreeze and become vacuums. Unless, of course, they were tagged by a non-vacuum before the 5 seconds were up, at which time they would unfreeze and remain non-vacuums. There was one catch: everyone had to walk unless they got a super speed power-up. Furrball was the first vacuum. He mainly chased Sweetie, but occasionally he went toward the others, usually when Sweetie was nowhere to be seen. The first player he tagged was Gogo, who became the power-up player. The first player to tag Gogo after that was Jakko. His power-up was super speed. Jot got the same power-up shortly afterward, but she ran much faster than Jakko. _Much_ faster. Meanwhile, Furrball had tagged Calamity, Buster, and Babs. Calamity was looking for Beeper when Jot ran by. "How is she able to go so fast?" asked Calamity. "I just am," replied Jot from behind Calamity. Calamity jumped up in surprise. Meanwhile, Jakko noticed that Makko was frozen. He ran towards him, but before Makko could be tagged, the 5 seconds were up. Jakko ran toward Gogo, and he got the power-up "slow down." Jakko didn't like this power-up, and began to say something. But before he could, Gogo said, "I said slow down! You can't change it now!" Then he looked at Jakko's sign. It read "I DON'T LIKE THAT POWER-UP." "You can tag me again to get a different one." Jakko tagged Gogo again, and got "broken vacuum." With that power-up, the vacuums have to stop moving for 10 seconds. Within that 10 seconds, Jakko went to the base. But then, Makko tagged Gogo and got a "no base" power-up. "NO BASE?!" repeated Jakko. He didn't need a sign to translate that one. "Yes," said Gogo, "no base!" Jakko noticed all the vacuums, including Elmyra now, coming closer to him, but then they heard a voice saying "Beep beep! Over here!" It was Beeper. The vacuums chased him, but Elmyra stayed and chased Jakko. "Come back, you red nose fuzzy head thing! I just want to hug you and squeeze you and love you to pieces!" she said. "AS WELL AS TAG ME SO I'LL BE IT," Jakko's sign read. He was a bit too scared to talk. But before Elmyra could tag Jakko, Gogo blew the whistle. "That's it, everyone!" he said. "Sweetie was the last one tagged, and Jakko is the only non-vacuum left! He wins!" Jakko breathed a sigh of relief. But then he remembered that Elmyra was next to him. "You can't win 'em all," said Zot.

* * *

_The game played in this story is a tag variation I made up recently. Also, you'd expect this story to be about Jakko running in a race, because it's titled "Crossing the Finnish Line." However, this was not the case. Stories starring Jakko usually have "Finnish" somewhere in the title, at least so far anyway. Also, I mention The Name Game, which Elmyra sang in the canon episode "Toon TV."_


	5. Zot's All, Folks!

_I know it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter of this story. I was busy with other things, and I couldn't think of an idea until very recently._

* * *

After recess, the Zarner siblings went to Gags Class, which was taught by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. "A very classic gag involves spinning," said Yakko. "When you stop spinning, you're wearing a different outfit," explained Wakko. "Could we have a volunteer to demonstrate?" asked Dot. Babs raised her hand. "Other than Babs or Makko?" clarified Wakko. "I understand the 'other than Babs' part," said Makko, "but what about me?" "You don't dress as someone after you spin," said Yakko, "you actually look like them." "Oh, now I understand," said Makko as Zot raised her hand. "Zot, could you demonstrate?" asked Wakko. "Okay," said Zot hesitantly. She spun around, but when she stopped, she was wearing the same outfit! "What happened?" asked Yakko. "I don't know," said Zot. "I thought I did the right technique." "Maybe I can help," said Babs. "Zot, when you spin, you need to think about what you want to wear. When you stop, you'll be wearing it." "Thanks, Babs," said Zot. "Now, Zot," said Wakko, "I hope you can figure it out soon, because we've got a play coming up next month!" Then, the school bell rang. As the students left class, Buster said, "I hope she can get it soon." Plucky said, "Oh, sure! She's always thinking about something!" "That's what I'm worried about," said Buster. At the Zarners' house, Zot spun around. She needed a bird costume for the play. When she stopped spinning, she was wearing a kangaroo costume instead! "This is going to take a while," she said. She spun around again, and this time, she was wearing her normal outfit, along with a purple-and-blue-striped hat! She took the hat off and threw it to another corner of the room. She spun around again, and was wearing an elephant costume this time! "I must try not to think," sang Zot, "I must try not to think, as I'm spinning around." Then she added, "Except about my costume, that is." She spun around, and this time it worked! Except for one thing: Her costume only had a one-feather tail! "And I need more feathers on my costume's tail than that," said Zot. She spun around again, and this time her costume had more feathers on the tail! It worked! The next morning, Zot came to the Looniversity wearing her costume. "Nice improvement, Zot," said Wakko. "And that costume is just what we need for the play!" added Yakko. Porky Pig stepped up to Zot and said, "I g-g-g-guess you could say, 'Z-Z-Z-Zot's all, folks!'"

* * *

_The play the students will be in seems to be a reference to Seussical, as evidenced by all the costumes that Zot winds up in. She even sings something to the tune of "Oh, the Thinks You Can Think," the first song in that play. Also, it was mentioned that Makko can shapeshift. He will be shown shapeshifting in a later episode. Oh, and the purple and blue hat is a reference to the Animaniacs episode "The Kid in the Lid."  
_


	6. Stay Tiny Tooned!

As Buster went on his way home, he met three more toons. They all had big eyes and small noses and mouths, and one of them had four arms and four legs. This one had purple fur, which was lighter on her face, hands, and feet. She had purple hair separate from her fur. She wore a pink bow, a light blue dress with a black S on the front, and four purple gloves. The toon to her right had turquoise fur, which was lighter on her face, hands, and feet. She had blue hair separate from her fur. She wore two pink bows, an orange shirt with a yellow star on the front, a green skirt, and red gloves. The toon to the four-armed one's left had blue fur, which was lighter on his face, hands, and feet. He wore an orange shirt and light yellow pants. "Who are you?" asked Buster. "My name is Sikko Warner," said the turquoise toon. "I'm Pakko, Makko, and Jot's sister." "My name is Bakko Zarner," said the blue toon. "I'm Takko, Jakko, and Zot's cousin." "I see," said Buster. "And this is my sister Sekoila," said Bakko, motioning toward the purple four-armed toon. "She speaks the same languages as Jakko." "Nice to meet you," said Buster. "We'll have you in the next episode.

* * *

Stay Tiny Tooned for the next episode, where we'll spin the Wheel O' Comedy again and find out who stars in the three cartoons!

* * *

Gag credit:

**Oh, the things that Zot thinks:**

**When she thinks about toons  
**

* * *

End tag:

**Zarner siblings:** Z-Z-Z-Zot's all, folks!

* * *

_Oh, by the way, Sikko's name is pronounced "SEE-ko," and Sekoila's name is pronounced "se-KOI-la," despite the fact that stress in Finnish is put on the first syllable, not the second (which I didn't know at the time). The gag credit is another reference to the "Oh, the Thinks You Can Think" song from Seussical._


End file.
